I was thinking about you, me, us
by SuperLunard
Summary: Il y a toujours un moment où l'on se remet en questions. Tout le monde, même Santana Lopez. Elle pourrait s'interroger sur sa cruauté, sur son caractère exécrable, ou sur son statut à McKinley. Mais non, Santana pensait à ce qu'elle ressentait à présent..


Joyeux Noël à tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez avoir pleins de cadeaux qui vous ferons plaisir :)

Bon, quant à moi, c'est mon premier OS sur Glee. Je suis vraiment curieuse de ce que vous pourrez en penser parce que j'ai dû lire, maxi deux ou trois fanfics de la série même si je l'adooore ! Bref, tout ça pour vous prévenir qu'il y a sans doute mieux en cherchant bien.

Puisqu'on est dans la période du don, du partage etc... Une review pour me demander d'arrêter le massacre ? Ou pas ...

PS : Joyeux Noël à SuperPatmol, l'autre arrive aussi. J'ai voulu changer un peu de style. Zoubix 3

* * *

><p>Santana ferma la porte derrière elle. Son cabriolet l'attendait devant le garage de la maison, la peinture à la couleur de son uniforme encore éclatante. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval serrée et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps avec un soupir.<p>

_Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer ? _

Les clés sur la voiture, le moteur résonna doucement. La jeune fille resta un moment les mains sur le volant, à tenter de trouver une réponse à cette question. Son regard glissa vers l'une des fenêtres de la petite maison blanche et aux volets de couleurs différentes.

Elle était là, assise sur le rebord, occupée à changer pour la énième fois le nœud de Lord Tubbington. Cela fit sourire Santana. Son pauvre chat obèse n'avait pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs. Et pourtant, la Latina se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait aimé avoir la même attention. Quelques petits gestes doux et qui avait un sens pour la jeune fille.

_Pourquoi elle ?_

A nouveau troublée, alors qu'elle était la fille la plus populaire du lycée et qui n'avait peur de rien, Santana se rendit compte qu'à l'instant, elle avait peur de ses sentiments. D'un rapide geste nerveux, elle fit gronder le moteur de son bébé comme elle l'appelait et sortit du chemin.

Brittany releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire innocent. Tout comme elle. Il n'y avait jamais eu une once de méchanceté dans le cœur de la jolie blonde contrairement à l'âme ravageuse de la brune. Et c'était ça qu'elle _appréciait _chez elle.

Même si elle avait beau sans cesse se répétait que c'était stupide, Santana savait que, quand elle était avec sa meilleure amie, la jeune fille avait enfin l'impression d'être enfin en paix avec elle-même. Qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se battre contre tout le monde. Que tout serait plus simple si elle pouvait se comporter comme lorsqu'elle était avec Brittany.

_Mais elle n'était que sa meilleure amie, pas vrai ? _

Le compteur fit défiler les chiffres et bientôt ses pensées allaient et venaient à la même vitesse. Prendre du recul, Santana y avait songé, mais comment ? Elle ne pouvait laisser Brittany seule. La jolie blonde serait perdue. Qui lui rappellerait son code de casier ? Où sont les salles ? Qui sont les professeurs ? Comment épeler les mots aussi bien en Espagnol qu'en Anglais ? Toutes ses petites choses simples qu'elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à imprégner.

Pourtant Brittany était aussi la fille la plus intelligente et douce aux yeux de la Latina. Son innocence que les autres qualifiait de stupide alors qu'elle était tout à fait logique. Dans un sens. Et qui serait là pour faire regretter à ces nains qui osaient dire quelque chose sur _SA_ meilleure amie ?

Surement pas cet handicapé qui prenait un Slushie presque tous les jours sur ses pulls de Noël en plein été.

Santana poussa un soupir colérique alors que le feu rouge commençait sérieusement à l'impatienter.

Techniquement, elle n'avait rien contre les handicapés à part qu'ils avaient les meilleures places de parkings. Mais lui, Santana ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait ce petit sourire satisfait quand Brittany venait s'assoir sur ses genoux et mettre ses cheveux en bataille ? Et pourquoi maintenant, la cheerleader « dansait » avec lui pendant les chansons au Glee Club et plus avec elle ? Après tout, elles avaient toujours tout fait ensemble. Artie n'aurait jamais dû changer les choses.

C'était sa faute.

_A quoi bon être jalouse ? _

Le feu passa au vert et Santana démarra dans un vrombissement. Elle tourna à droite puis à gauche, se dirigeant dans Lima si bien qu'elle aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés.

Le cerveau de la Latina ne semblait jamais s'arrêter de penser et cela l'agacer sincèrement. Elle refusait d'approuver chacune des choses qui lui semblaient pourtant être des évidences. C'était simplement impossible et ce le serait toujours.

_Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? _

La jeune fille écrasa son poing au centre du volant et son pied sur la pédale de frein. Un garçon qui passait sur la route sans même avoir regardé s'il y avait des voitures sursauta et courut vers le trottoir. Santana l'insulta de plusieurs noms dans sa langue maternelle et reprit son chemin.

Alors qu'elle reconnaissait petit à petit le chemin, Santana comprit qu'elle voulait toujours plus. D'abord elle était avec Puck et de temps en temps, Brittany et elle passaient des petits moments entre filles. Et puis c'était devenu plus régulier, comme une vieille habitude.

Personne ne savait rien, et Santana avait même convaincu sa meilleure amie à ne jamais rien dire. La jolie blonde n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais la Latina avait usé de bons arguments et elle avait fini par céder.

Après, Puck et elle avait rompu. Brittany et elle continuait à se voir le soir. Et c'était devenu une nécessité pour l'hispanique.

Santana n'y avait jamais pensé mais depuis qu'elle s'était séparée de Puck, elle n'avait couché qu'avec quelques garçons pendant des soirées, et finalement ça ne lui manquait pas.

_Est-ce que le faire avec Brittany était suffisant ? _

Santana gara sa voiture sur l'allée puisque la maison de Puckerman n'avait pas de garage. Elle avait toujours la même allure un peu miteuse que d'habitude, comparée à celle de Brittany. La jeune fille sortit et ferma bien à clés son cabriolet. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le quartier le plus sûr de Lima.

Elle inspira, resserra sa queue de cheval et frappa à la porte. Noah ouvrit quelques instants après, et sans plus se soucier de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour Brittany, Santana le poussa à l'intérieur en l'embrassant.

Quand elle ressortit de la petite maison plus tard, Santana savait désormais que c'était plus que suffisant. C'était satisfaisant et c'était plus que tout ce qu'elle voulait.


End file.
